The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear. Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched or bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the sole structure often incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole.
In one aspect, the present disclosure is directed to an article of footwear comprising an upper including a forefoot region, a midfoot region, a medial side, and a lateral side, where the upper includes a closed configuration and an open configuration. The upper also comprises a fastening system, where the fastening system includes a tensioning device and a plurality of cables. The tensioning device is releasably secured to a lateral side of the upper by a clasp element. In addition, the plurality of cables include a first cable, where the first cable includes a first end, a second end, a forward portion, a rearward portion, and an intermediate portion. The first end of the first cable is attached to a medial side of the upper in the forefoot region, the second end of the first cable is attached to the medial side of the upper in the midfoot region, and the intermediate portion extends through an interior of the tensioning device. Furthermore, the forward portion of the first cable extends between the first end of the first cable to the tensioning device, where the rearward portion of the first cable extends between the second end of the first cable to the tensioning device.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the embodiments will be, or will become, apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description and this summary, be within the scope of the embodiments, and be protected by the following claims.